fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Odiosis
Summary Odiosis is the main character of the One More Dream series. Originally a young boy who worked on a farm, one day his life was completely changed when he was chosen by mysterious greater powers to be destined to save all of existence from destruction. Gaining allies and equipment along the way his mission is to defeat the destroyer of worlds, Malum and save existence from it's end. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Odiosis Origin: One More Dream Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Classification: Human, Savior, Farmboy Birthplace: In the farms on the countryside Weight: Average Height: Average Likes: Good Dislikes: Evil Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Fighting evil, farming Values: Protecting innocents Martial Status: Depends, can date every girl in the party Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C | 7-C, possibly 7-A, higher with summons | 5-B, higher with summons and Virtus Gift | At least High 4-C, likely 4-A, higher with summons and Virtus Gift | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly High 1-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Beginning of Game= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with swords, bows, axes, and many other weapons), Acrobatics, Skilled farmer, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Is capable of seeing perfectly even if it's as dark as the night), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Can heal large scars on their body within seconds), Accelerated Development (Training; Abilities), Social Influencing, Low-level Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts, slimes and spirits), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense where ghosts and spirits are and figure out where they're hiding), Pressure Points (Knows where to attack pressure points), Acausality (Type 1), Fusionism (Can fuse items with other items to create more powerful items), Resistance to Corrosion Inducement (Is capable of resisting Slime corrosion which melts enemies until nothing remains) and Poison Manipulation (Has a resistance to poisonous fumes and ingested poisons, as such he will suffer no side-effects from poison) |-|Mid-Game= - Resistances=Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Capable of resisting the Brainwash and Confuse status ailments which both influence the mind), Sleep Manipulation (Capable of resisting the Sleep status effect which forces opponents to sleep), Fear Manipulation (Capable of resisting the Fear status effect which immediately causes opponents to feel fear), Morality Manipulation (Can resist the Evil status effect which causes opponents to turn on their friends), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Can resist the Madness status effect which causes instant madness in others), Probability Manipulation (Can resist the Unlucky status effect which lowers the opponent's luck), Paralysis Inducement (Can resist the Paralysis status effect which paralyzes the opponent), Perception Manipulation (Can resist the Blindness status effect which inflicts blindness on an opponent), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the Anger, Love, Sadness, and Fear status effects), Petrification (Can resist the Petrification status effect which instantly turns a target into stone), Power Nullification (Can resist the Nullify and Silence status effect which negates physical abilities and spells respectively), Corruption (Type 3, Can resist the Corruption status effect), Biological Manipulation (Can resist the Disfigured status effect which disfigures bodies), Transmutation (Resists the Frog status effect which transforms enemies into frogs), Life Manipulation (Can resist the Life-Drain status effect which drains the life of the opponent over time), Fire Manipulation (Can resist the Burn status effect, which burns the opponent over time), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the 'Forget' status effect and Acid Manipulation (Resists the Acid status effect, which eats away at opponents over time) }} |-|Late-Mid Game= - Resistances=Resistance to Reality Warping (Resisted Malum's avatar warping reality around them), BFR (Resisted many cultists trying to forcefully teleport them to somewhere else), Gravity Manipulation (Capable of resisting gravity being reversed around them), Death Manipulation (Capable of no-selling instant death attacks), Extreme Cold and Radiation Manipulation (Is capable of fighting within the depths of space), Blood Manipulation (Can resist having every ounce of their blood being sucked out of them), Bone Manipulation (Resisted having their entire skeletal structure forcefully torn out) and Statistics Reduction (Resists having their strength forcefully reduced) }} |-|Late-Game= - Resistances= Resistance to Magic, Matter Manipulation (Can resist the Destabilize status effect, which destabilizes opponents on an atomic level), Time Manipulation (Can resist the Stop status effect, which stops an opponent in their time), Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by large sounds which are capable of disorientating opponents), Dream Manipulation (Resists having his dreams forcefully invaded), Pain Manipulation (Can resist the Pain status effect, which causes blinding pain), Absorption (Resisted forcefully being assimilated by darkness and resisted absorption from the Terraway), Soul Manipulation (Resists his soul being forcefully drained and destroyed), Size Manipulation (Can resist the Shrink status effect which forcefully shrinks opponents), Disease Manipulation (Can resist the Flu status effect which causes opponents to feel suddenly sick), Antimatter Manipulation (Can resist the Antimatter status effect), Vector Manipulation (Can resist having the directions of his attacks changed), Telekinesis (Resists being telekinetically thrown around by others) and Illusion Manipulation (Can easily see past illusions) }} |-|End-Game= - Resistances= Resistance to Physical Attacks (Can completely negate physical attacks done to him), Age Manipulation (Resists being aged up or down), Resistance Negation (Can nullify attempts to negate the resistances of himself), Subjective Reality (Resists being forcefully dragged into fiction), Void Manipulation (Resisted being completely erased from the timeline), Physics Manipulation (Resists having the laws of physics turned against him), Chaos Manipulation (Can directly oppose chaos based effects and deny them), Power Mimicry and Absorption (Can resist having all of his abilities copied exactly), Possession (Can resist being forcefully possessed by opponents), Heat Manipulation (Adjusts his own temperature and will not be affected by any heat manipulating effects), Curse Manipulation (Unaffected by curses from cultists), Body Puppetry (Resists having his body forcefully put under control), and Sense Manipulation (Can resist having his senses played with) }} |-|True Valor's Power Absorbed= - Resistances=Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Resisted having his concept being destroyed until after Malum negated his resistance), Darkness Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Resisted having his regeneration negated even after he came back from death), Space-Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Order Manipulation }} Attack Potency: Building level (Can casually kill giant bees and wasps which are superior to a standard slime which are capable of collapsing buildings) | Town level (Defeated the Lord of Beasts, which threatened to flatten entire forests in a single swipe), possibly Mountain level (The Massive Chimera has been stated to be able to level mountains, and the Lord of Beasts is the strongest out of any beast, making it superior to the Massive Chimera), higher with summons (Most summons are far superior to Odiosis in firepower) | Planet level (Killed one of Malum's weakest avatars, though even his weakest avatars are capable of ravaging planets and devouring them whole), higher with summons and Virtus Gift (Virtus Gift is capable of amplifying Odiosis's strength tenfold, allowing him to stomp comparable enemies) | At least Large Star level (Killed the Dux Culta, who held the Staff of Malum which was stated to have the power of five exploding suns. Destroyed the Terraway which was capable of absorbing entire constellations whole), possibly Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Veneficus the Evil Wizard, who was capable of making a pocket dimension with star-like patterns and planets in the background), higher with summons and Virtus Gift | At least Universe level+ (Fought Tenebria merged with the Dark Void, who stated that he would have ended the entire universe and wiped the timeline from history to prevent Odiosis from attacking Malum), possibly Multiverse level+ (Despite being clearly outmatched, managed to deal damage to the strongest avatar of Malum, which was said in ancient texts to be able to devour every universe into itself of which there are infinite of) | At least Multiverse level+ (Killed Malum, who is far superior to it's avatar in that the difference between Malum and the avatar is greater than a universe and an atom), possibly High Complex Multiverse level (Ancient Scrolls say that those who have absorbed the True Valor's power are capable of ascending into highest of dimensional planes. It has been noted by scientists that 7 different spatio-temporal dimensions exist above the four standard dimensions) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with Speedy Hedgehogs, which move in blurs compared to the eye) | Supersonic (Capable of far surpassing the sound barrier and dodging bullet-like projectiles) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blocks and can outrun natural lighting and can react to the Gun of Tomorrow which has been stated to blast as fast as lightning) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the Terraway, which travels through galaxies in a short amount of time) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Tenebria and Sound-Speedster, who are both far superior to the Terraway) | Omnipresent (Has became one with the concept of Light, and exists everywhere and anywhere as long as the light exists) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push around and lift Cows with ease) | Class K (Can lift a large amount of gold on his back, overpowered the Lord of Beasts which can lift Blue Whales) | Class K (Stronger than before) | Class Z (Capable of significantly moving the moon with a massive chain) | Class Z (Far superior to before) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Building Class | Town Class, possibly Mountain Class, higher with summons | Planet Class, higher with summons and Virtus Gift | At least Large Star Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class, higher with summons and Virtus Gift | Universal+, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+, possibly High Complex Multiversal Durability: Building level (Can take hits from giant bees and wasps and no-sell slimes trying to attack him) | Town level, possibly Mountain level (Survived many hits from the Lord of Beasts and is far superior to the Lord of Beast's minions) | Planet Class, higher with Virtus Gift (Survived a battle with Malum's weakest avatar) | At least Large Star Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class, higher with Virtus Gift (Resisted being absorbed by the Terraway, defeated the Dux Culta and took magical attacks from Veneficus) | At least Universe level+ (Tenebria merged with the Dark Void was unable to do meaningful damage to them), possibly Multiverse level+ (Managed to survive some attacks from Malum's strongest avatar) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly High Complex Multiverse level (No-sold attacks from Malum who was unable to do anything to him without using special abilities) Stamina: High | High | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with spells and skills | Standard melee range normally, planetary with spells and skills | Standard melee range normally, interstellar with spells and skills | Standard melee range normally, universal+ with spells and skills, low multiversal with dimensional travel | Multiversal+, possibly High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Various swords, tomes, rings, armor, and others Intelligence: Extremely proficient fighter and skilled with fighting Weaknesses: None notable | The Light is reliant on Darkness, if Darkness is destroyed then the Light will become immensely weaker Key: Beginning of Game | Mid-Game | Late-Mid Game | Late Game | End Game | Absorbed the True Valor's Power Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Summoners Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Purification Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Holy Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Madness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fear Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Morality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Magma Users Category:Dream Users Category:Thread Users Category:Metal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Disease Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Necromancers Category:Sound Users Category:Blood Users Category:Bone Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Sand Users Category:Pain Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Adaptation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Age Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Text Users Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Sense Users Category:Heat Users Category:Animal Users Category:Density Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Paper Users Category:Causality Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Order Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Information Users Category:Blessed Category:Physics Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:One More Dream